Dead Silence: The Curse of Mary Shaw
Dead Silence: The Curse of Mary Shaw was a haunted maze featured at Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage in Universal Studios Florida. Based on the Universal Pictures horror film, Dead Silence, the maze featured various scenes from the film. It was located in Soundstage 22. Location The maze was the only maze in 2007 located in Soundstage 22. The queue line went through the empty Boneyard area (now occupied by the Universal Music Plaza Stage) before entering the soundstage. Story Guests would be immediately hit with a blast of cold air as they entered the cemetary where Mary Shaw was buried. Detective Lipton is on the other side of a wrought iron fence with a flashlight and shovel, asking if the guests knew about Mary Shaw. From there they would enter Henry's funeral home. Mary Shaw's coffin is on the ground, her corpse spilled out on the ground. The smell of formaldehyde is strong. Suddenly, Mary Shaw bursts from behind a curtain, chasing guests into an attic. Several of Mary's victims, their tongues ripped out and jaws broken, burst from the shadows, gurgling and murmuring cries for help. Guests then moved on to the theatre, passing by endless rows of Mary Shaw's dolls that turned their heads to stare at guests. The next hallway used mirrors to make it appear that guests were on a catwalk high above the stage. Mary Shaw stood below, hands raised in an angry posture. Suddenly, the catwalk begins to shake and shudder, and guests run into the next room, which is Jamie's home. Jamie's father sits still in his wheelchair, apparently dead.....before he suddenly stomps his feet on the ground as people pass by. Guests pass by a mirror, Mary's face occasionally flashing in it. Guests would go down a short hallway of portraits that, through holograms, transformed to reveal the victims dead by Mary Shaw's hand. One of the portraits was a fake, and the person in the portrait would lean out and grab at the guests. The next hallway was long, with portraits along the right wall and windows with blowing curtains on the left. Mary Shaw glided past the window, leering at guests. They would then enter the theatre again, with Mary Shaw hiding in the shadows of the rafters. The next room in the theatre had a massive red curtain above the doorway. Every so often the sound of a jack-in-the-box would play, and a clown puppet would burst out with the sound of a clown nose honking. After one final hallway of sheer curtains, guests would enter the final room: Mary Shaw's dressing room. Mary appeared to be standing at the other end of the room. As she began to lunge at the guests, they would find her directly next to them, holding Billy and screaming, as they were looking at her reflection in a mirror. Secrets The same song (the main titles of the film) played throughout the entire house. Every 5 minutes or so, the sound would be heard slowing down until it disappeared. After several moments of total silence, lightning would flash and every scareactor would simultaneously attack the guests.